


A little ‘nap’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo bianco [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La magia non si limita ad imprigionare il tuo corpo, ma anche la tua mente.Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Prompt: “Chiunque sia nato in una gabbia non sa a cosa servano le ali.”WESLEY D'AMICO
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Lupo bianco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A little ‘nap’

A little ‘nap’

Yennefer accarezzò la guancia di Geralt, vedendo che lo sguardo di quest’ultimo diventava sempre più sfocato.

“Su di te i miei poteri non funzionavano.

Mi dispiace di averti ingannato, ma… ‘Io’ ottengo sempre quello che voglio” sussurrò la strega. I suoi occhi color ametista brillarono.

Geralt lasciò che le braccia gli ricadessero ai lati del corpo, mentre faceva un grugnito di desiderio.

“La lavanda del bagno… Mi hai incantato…” biascicò.

Yennefer lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, premendo le loro labbra fino ad arrossarle.

< Mi sono implicitamente offerto a lei come schiavo in cambio della vita di Jaskier? > si domandò, mentre un torpore lo invadeva. Allo stesso tempo un calore risaliva ad ondate dal suo bassoventre, obbligandolo a stare col bacino sporto.

Ricambiò il bacio con disperazione, mentre il suo fiato si consumava rapidamente.

La strega si staccò da lui, leccandosi le labbra, facendo un sorriso estasiato dal suo sapore.

“Non posso farci niente.

Ho un debole per ‘i piccoli trucchetti’” sussurrò. Le sue labbra erano piene e rosse.

“Un piccolo sonnellino” biascicò Geralt. I suoi occhi divennero vitrei e fissi, mentre il suo corpo s’irrigidiva come quello di un manichino.

Yenner guardò il bardo nel letto.

“Ti devo ringraziare, sciocco. Tu domani mi farai avere il ‘genio’ e per questa notte mi hai donato il migliore degli schiavi”. Saltò in braccio a Geralt e gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi, posandogli un bacio sul collo. “Terrò prigioniera la tua mente per tutta la notte. Farai qualsiasi cosa voglio e mi darai appagamento in ogni modo.

Soddisfami ‘lupo bianco’”.

Aggredì le labbra di Geralt con le proprie, strusciandosi su di lui.

Geralt teneva le labbra aperte, gemendo piano, fremendo ad ogni tocco di lei.

“Sarò la tua signora” sussurrò Yennefer. Rise, mostrando i denti bianchi.

< Non ti rendi conto delle tue capacità, mutante. Non capisci quanto potresti essere libero e superiore, invece di fare l’ubbidiente cagnolino agli umani, cacciando ‘i mostri’ per loro > pensò.

“Chiunque sia nato in una gabbia non sa a cosa servano le ali” soffiò lasciva, accarezzandogli le spalle massicce.


End file.
